Right Brain, Left Brain
by The Green Sword
Summary: After a freak potion is unleashed upon the school, Harry finds himself stuck with incomplete doubles of everyone. One twin is guided totally by the right brain, and the other by the left brain. Can Harry sort it all out to save Hogwarts?
1. Promothane-Feel the Burn

Right Brain, Left Brain by The Green Sword  
  
After a freak potion is unleashed upon the school, Harry finds himself stuck with incomplete doubles of everyone. One twin is guided totally by the right brain, and the other by the left brain. Can Harry sort it all out to save Hogwarts?  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. No money is being made off of this story.  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 1: Promothane- Feel the Burn  
  
It had been just a regular feast after a victory for Gryffindor at Quidditch. Harry Potter, as the team's captain and seeker, was developing a very sore back after all the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors had come up to clap his back for defeating Slytherin. Oddly enough, nobody seemed to notice that he winced after they slapped him.  
  
Ron Weasley, as usual, had felt it necessary to re-count his personal commentary on the game from his Gryffindor Keeper position to anyone who would sit down long enough to listen. This of course was extremely annoying and he usually wound up with a short stay in the Hospital Wing because he had said the wrong thing to the wrong house.  
  
This left the trio in this state: Ron across from Harry and Hermione Granger talking endlessly about the game, Harry trying to smile at everyone though wincing as he sat back in his chair, and Hermione focusing intently on spearing each and every pea on her plate with a fork. Though from the way her eyes kept darting to her trusty wand by her side, Harry thought she was more likely to be debating which spell she could use to shut Ron up.  
  
"…And then Harry dived for the Snitch, but Malfoy, the slimy git, didn't realize that the Snitch was right below him, and he thought Harry was going after him. But Harry had caught the Snitch before he could do anything." Ron finished, and happily dug into his fried chicken.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said, spraying the table with chicken. "Sorry, finally what?"  
  
Harry, though he enjoyed Hermione and Ron's fights tore his attention away to gingerly poke his back, and bit his lip from the pain.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione said slowly, her eyes darting around, and then settling on her plate. "I've been trying to get this pea for 5 minutes, and look!" She held up the fork proudly, and Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Okay…" he said doubtfully with raised eyebrows, but Harry knew that he like Hermione and didn't think that she could be making fun of him.  
  
Harry followed Ron's example, and beat Hermione's hand to grab a large drumstick with some sticky stuff on the outside. He took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. It didn't taste right, and his mouth was left burning as if he had bitten into a giant pepper instead. He swallowed a large gulp of pumpkin juice, but to his horror, the burn flowed to his throat and stomach. He could feel his eyes begin to water, and tried to sweep them away with his hand, but his fingers had turned numb.  
  
"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione said in alarm and he saw her eyes were full of fear.  
  
Harry didn't know, his feet had also turned numb, and the feeling was crawling up his legs like a very large and creepy spider. He started swaying in his seat, and heard whispers passing along the table.  
  
He fell to the floor, not knowing why, and saw Hermione's concerned face above him under the table. He couldn't feel anything below his neck, but was sure that something was horribly wrong, his back should've been screaming in protest.  
  
"Ron, go get Professor Dumbledore, now!" Hermione said with authority in her best Prefect voice, but Harry could recognize the frightened quiver at the end.  
  
He tried to tell her something, but could only move his eyes, and by Hermione's strained expression, he could guess that they were bulging.  
  
"Hang on Harry!" Hermione repeated over and over, and held his hand as if to transfer some of her strength into him. He thought that the numbness was going away, that he was getting better.  
  
Then the convulsions started. His body was wracked in all directions, arms and legs thrashing, but his frightened green eyes were entirely focused on Hermione's strong brown ones, as if he ever broke the gaze, the world would end. He heard her voice as if from far away, then a glorious blackness overtook him.  
  
He awoke in a strange clear tube of some sort, but he recognized the outside as the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him with a look of pity.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter." She said, and he was amazed that he could hear as clearly as if he was out of the tube.  
  
"What happened to me, wait I can talk?" He said slowly.  
  
"Promothane, it's a type of mild food poisoning, not fatal, but highly contagious a few hours after contraction. I'm afraid you were the victim of a very cruel prank Mr. Potter. That's why you're here in this stasis tube, with your own air supply and special food."  
  
"Why can I talk? My whole body was numb?"  
  
"Promothane is a very complex organism. The numbness is merely a symptom of having it in your body, it disappears after the victim passes out, and now you can move everything. Oh, yes, I also fixed up that nasty bruise on your back." She smiled at him, again with that awful look of pity.  
  
"How long am I in here?" Harry asked faintly before she left.  
  
"Only four days." She said, and then bustled off.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck in a stasis tube, and Ron and Hermione get to go to Hogsmeade without me tomorrow." Harry sighed, and went to sleep, trying not to think that he had just barely beaten Hermione to the sticky drumstick. 


	2. Life in Stasis

Right Brain, Left Brain by The Green Sword  
  
After a freak potion is unleashed upon the school, Harry finds himself stuck with incomplete doubles of everyone. One twin is guided totally by the right brain, and the other by the left brain. Can Harry sort it all out to save Hogwarts?  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. No money is being made off of this story.  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 1: Promothane- Feel the Burn  
  
It had been just a regular feast after a victory for Gryffindor at Quidditch. Harry Potter, as the team's captain and seeker, was developing a very sore back after all the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors had come up to clap his back for defeating Slytherin. Oddly enough, nobody seemed to notice that he winced after they slapped him.  
  
Ron Weasley, as usual, had felt it necessary to re-count his personal commentary on the game from his Gryffindor Keeper position to anyone who would sit down long enough to listen. This of course was extremely annoying and he usually wound up with a short stay in the Hospital Wing because he had said the wrong thing to the wrong house.  
  
This left the trio in this state: Ron across from Harry and Hermione Granger talking endlessly about the game, Harry trying to smile at everyone though wincing as he sat back in his chair, and Hermione focusing intently on spearing each and every pea on her plate with a fork. Though from the way her eyes kept darting to her trusty wand by her side, Harry thought she was more likely to be debating which spell she could use to shut Ron up.  
  
"…And then Harry dived for the Snitch, but Malfoy, the slimy git, didn't realize that the Snitch was right below him, and he thought Harry was going after him. But Harry had caught the Snitch before he could do anything." Ron finished, and happily dug into his fried chicken.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said, spraying the table with chicken. "Sorry, finally what?"  
  
Harry, though he enjoyed Hermione and Ron's fights tore his attention away to gingerly poke his back, and bit his lip from the pain.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione said slowly, her eyes darting around, and then settling on her plate. "I've been trying to get this pea for 5 minutes, and look!" She held up the fork proudly, and Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Okay…" he said doubtfully with raised eyebrows, but Harry knew that he liked Hermione and didn't think that she could be making fun of him.  
  
Harry followed Ron's example, and beat Hermione's hand to grab a large drumstick with some sticky stuff on the outside. He took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. It didn't taste right, and his mouth was left burning as if he had bitten into a giant pepper instead. He swallowed a large gulp of pumpkin juice, but to his horror, the burn flowed to his throat and stomach. He could feel his eyes begin to water, and tried to sweep them away with his hand, but his fingers had turned numb.  
  
"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione said in alarm and he saw her eyes were full of fear.  
  
Harry didn't know, his feet had also turned numb, and the feeling was crawling up his legs like a very large and creepy spider. He started swaying in his seat, and heard whispers passing along the table.  
  
He fell to the floor, not knowing why, and saw Hermione's concerned face above him under the table. He couldn't feel anything below his neck, but was sure that something was horribly wrong, his back should've been screaming in protest.  
  
"Ron, go get Professor Dumbledore, now!" Hermione said with authority in her best Prefect voice, but Harry could recognize the frightened quiver at the end.  
  
He tried to tell her something, but could only move his eyes, and by Hermione's strained expression, he could guess that they were bulging.  
  
"Hang on Harry!" Hermione repeated over and over, and held his hand as if to transfer some of her strength into him. He thought that the numbness was going away, that he was getting better.  
  
Then the convulsions started. His body was wracked in all directions, arms and legs thrashing, but his frightened green eyes were entirely focused on Hermione's strong brown ones, as if he ever broke the gaze, the world would end. He heard her voice as if from far away, then a glorious blackness overtook him.  
  
He awoke in a strange clear tube of some sort, but he recognized the outside as the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him with a look of pity.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter." She said, and he was amazed that he could hear as clearly as if he was out of the tube.  
  
"What happened to me, wait I can talk?" He said slowly.  
  
"Promothane, it's a type of mild food poisoning, not fatal, but highly contagious a few hours after contraction. I'm afraid you were the victim of a very cruel prank Mr. Potter. That's why you're here in this stasis tube, with your own air supply and special food."  
  
"Why can I talk? My whole body was numb?"  
  
"Promothane is a very complex organism. The numbness is merely a symptom of having it in your body, it disappears after the victim passes out, and now you can move everything. Oh, yes, I also fixed up that nasty bruise on your back." She smiled at him, again with that awful look of pity.  
  
"How long am I in here?" Harry asked faintly before she left.  
  
"Only four days." She said, and then bustled off.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck in a stasis tube, and Ron and Hermione get to go to Hogsmeade without me tomorrow." Harry sighed, and went to sleep, trying not to think that he had just barely beaten Hermione to the sticky drumstick.  
  
  
  
Summary: After a freak potion is unleashed upon the school, Harry finds himself stuck with incomplete doubles of everyone. One twin is guided totally by the right brain, and the other by the left brain. Can Harry sort it all out to save Hogwarts?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
(A/N: Okay here's the second chapter. Just for your information the pairings are going to be really mixed all the time, so beware. Mostly H/H though. I promise the potion will be revealed in the third chapter but you gotta wait till I write it. I'm sorry but my chapters are kinda slow, so bear with me and r/r.  
  
Chapter 2: Life In Stasis  
  
Harry's new temporary home was actually a wonderful work of magical technology, once you got to know it. It was covered in a clear substance resembling glass, but it could stretch like gel to make room if Harry wanted to stand or sit up, and allows sound to pass normally through it. There was also a small slot where he could get things from the outside world, or give things to the outside world. It would filter all the air out of the slot, then put in the air from the new environment, keeping the Promothane from spreading. He got fed three times a day, with food that tasted just like what was served in the Great Hall, but with added vitamins and minerals to drive the Promothane out of his body.  
  
But even with all the comforts available, he wished he could be free from the stasis chamber. Madame Pomfrey came fretting around every few hours to check on him, and had set up strict visiting hours. Harry was beginning to really hate the view of the white Hospital Wing and the curtain didn't have enough of a gap to properly see what was going on in the corridor outside. He could hear the voices outside get softer as people looked quickly in to see him, then scurry away whispering. The chamber was already more like a cell, with a small perimeter and barely room to move comfortably.  
  
And it was only the beginning of the second day.  
  
"You wouldn't believe all the rumors flying around the school about you, Harry." Ginny was telling him before classes started. Although a usually quiet 4th year, she had vowed to tell Harry all the gossip she could find that was going around Hogwarts.  
  
"Some say You-Know-Who tried to kill you again, others say this is just Death-Eater training, but some people think that Ron did it to get Hermione all to himself for Hogsmeade." Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, but Harry could tell it was a popular theory.  
  
"Are there any rumors not about me?" Harry sighed. He sat up, enjoying Ginny's shock at seeing the solid-looking glass move like gel.  
  
"Well, I heard from Lavender that George took Katie Bell to Hogsmeade yesterday-but nobody has seen them." Ginny consulted her notes and her watch then stood up. "Oh shoot, I've got to run to Divination, I'll find out more later." She grabbed her bag, gave him a smile, and then rushed past Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Visiting hours are up Mr. Potter." She closed the curtains around the beds his chamber was on, leaving him alone, and very bored.  
  
A few long hours later, she opened the curtains again for anyone wanting to visit him at lunch. Harry didn't look up from 50 Ways to Frighten Your Friends, a 15th birthday gift from Sirius, until someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Cho? What're you doing here?" he said, shoving the book to the side and staring at his visitor.  
  
"Nice to see you too Harry." She smiled at him, and sat down. "I heard you're stuck in here until Wednesday, that really stinks."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have to go back to classes until next Monday, so I have two days to wander the castle." He said, hardly believing he was having this conversation at all.  
  
"Wicked." She agreed.  
  
"Hey Cho, c'mon!" A tall Hufflepuff boy said in the doorway. Harry recognized him as one of Cedric's old friends who had become Cho's friend.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later Harry." She stood up and then was gone.  
  
Harry sat back, and went back to his book. Happy that she was gone.  
  
He was on number 38: Hair-Gro Instant Fun In 5 Easy Steps when he heard loud voices coming down the corridor towards him. He put his book down again and peered through the gap in the curtains.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, I just need two more inches and you already have double the requirements!" Ron shouted as Hermione barged through the curtains, followed closely by Ron.  
  
"No, I won't. Especially not after what you said." Hermione said harshly and sat down next to Harry's stasis chamber.  
  
Ron threw up his hands and sat on the other side. "What did I say?"  
  
"You know exactly what you said. Hello Harry, how are you feeli-"  
  
"No I don't! Honestly, I have no idea!" Ron said forcefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Now Ron, can you remember breakfast this morning? When Parvati was going on about us being on a date yesterday at Hogsmeade." Hermione said calmly although her eyes were shooting daggers at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Besides the fact that we weren't?" Hermione said.  
  
"It was Parvati, she's always talking like that." Ron said.  
  
"Anyways, do you remember what you said when Neville asked you how it went, you told him how easy I was!"  
  
"It was just a joke!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron held out his hand for Hermione's parchment.  
  
"Go get it from Lavender." Hermione gave him her signature glare before turning back to Harry. "Had many visitors?"  
  
"No, Ginny came with gossip in the morning, and Cho left before you came in." Harry said, and leaned back against his pillow.  
  
"Cho was here? How'd it go?" Ron said, looking amused, although Hermione looked livid.  
  
"It was kinda weird, she has more friends from Hufflepuff than before." Harry said.  
  
"The nerve she has. She broke up with you at the beginning of October, and now by the 20th she's acting like nothing happened and she's being sociable again." Hermione fumed. Harry had been a close friend for Cho for a couple of days in September, and everyone thought they were dating. But they agreed that they didn't want to date so they broke up suddenly, and remained just distant acquaintances.  
  
"Weird." Ron agreed.  
  
"How was Potions?" Harry asked.  
  
"Same old thing. Snape said next week we start fame potions, I thought Malfoy's face would break from his smile. Malfoy was going on about how weak a stomach you have Harry." Ron said.  
  
Hermione checked her watch, and then smiled sweetly at Ron. "You better run if you're going to catch Lavender."  
  
He jumped up from his seat and looked at his own watch with a yelp of surprise. "See ya Harry, don't go near the light!" Ron shouted as he dashed out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"You seemed hard on Ron about this morning." Harry said after he had left and sat up.  
  
"He deserved it." Hermione said, although she looked a little confused.  
  
"Were you on a date with Ron yesterday?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled. Harry, without thinking, put his hand a few inches away from her mouth to signal quiet. Her eyes widened as she saw the glass almost touch her lips before Harry moved his hand away. Madame Pomfrey, however, didn't seem to hear it.  
  
"Sorry, she doesn't like yelling much. I guess if people keep saying that you just have to keep telling them you're not. They'll get bored with it eventually." Harry shrugged his shoulders and saw the corridor begin to fill with people.  
  
"You're probably right. That's how we got through it last year. I picked this up for you in the library. It should be interesting, maybe you'll like it," she slipped a book into the air slot.  
  
"Thanks, you should get to class, Binns has been taking off a lot of points if someone's late, even if you're a Prefect." Harry said, pointing to her Prefect badge with a small smile.  
  
"I will, Harry, remember to listen to Madame Pomfrey and don't get her mad." Hermione said not moving.  
  
"What are you, my mom? Get to class Hermione." Harry saw the corridor thinning and turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I'll come see you after Herbology. Take care, goodbye," She shouldered her bag and their eyes locked. Harry felt the same sensation of happiness when he looked into her eyes, but Hermione broke the gaze. Her cheeks flushed with pink, and quickly walked past Madame Pomfrey's stern glare. Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains and turned to Harry with her mouth open.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, I know, I know. Harry sighed, and fell back against the pillow.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History I should've known." Harry said when the book came out of the air slot. He flipped the book open, anyway, and began to read.  
  
Harry didn't have any more visitors until after dinner that day. After finishing both books, he had let his mind wander, having nothing else to do. Like always he found it drifting to the beginning of fifth year.  
  
It had been a subdued summer for Harry, and he had returned to Hogwarts feeling much older. Everyone felt the same way: that they had to grow up over the summer to be able to deal with the new pressures and problems that would develop. But for the trio and Cho they felt the need to mature more then others, because Cedric's death had hit them the hardest. By the end of September Harry and Cho were almost dating, at least all of the school thought they were. But they had broken it off before it had begun, because it just didn't feel right after Cedric's death.  
  
Harry was snapped back to the present by Hermione and Ron's voices coming in to the Hospital Wing, and he stood up. Ron looked very banged up, although his face was in a wide grin as he came in leaning on Hermione. Hermione looked torn between disapproval, tension, and happiness.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Harry asked as they sat down.  
  
"Malfoy did it, Harry." Hermione said gleefully. "We went to the kitchens before dinner and talked to Dobby, but he said nobody had come in. But we suspected Malfoy because all he talked about in Potions was about how you were in here. We managed to get it out of Terry Boot in Ravenclaw that Malfoy put the Promothane on the chicken." Hermione said happily with hardly a breath.  
  
"The slimy git, how'd you get it out of Terry?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have some information that he doesn't want the whole school to know." Ron said simply with an evil smile.  
  
"We confronted Malfoy when Crabbe and Goyle were still at dinner. Would you believe it, he didn't deny it all, just started in saying how we all deserved it for beating Slytherin. Then he got on the subject of Mudbloods, especially me. But Ron," and Hermione beamed at Ron with pride that made him turn as red as his hair, "jumped on him and started pummeling him."  
  
"Nice job Ron. Wish I could have had the chance to beat Malfoy up, he deserves it." Harry swung his fist at the glass, which let his arm form another arm sticking out of the stasis chamber.  
  
They continued discussing Malfoy until Madame Pomfrey came and ushered them out. Harry lay back down on the pillow, wishing he didn't have two more days stuck in his prison.  
  
(A/N: Yeah, the second chapter is done! Please review! Please! I need feedback to see if people like it!)  
  
The Green Sword 


End file.
